<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowdancing To The End Of The World by SombraLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977681">Slowdancing To The End Of The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna'>SombraLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Stuff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier), dark evan sabahnur, dark quentin quire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phoenix has gone dark and has taken Apocalypse as his lover. The two slow dance as the world ends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Quire/Evan Sabahnur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Stuff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slowdancing To The End Of The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe went out in fire, as it had come in. The ground cracked and crumbled under the pressure of the vortex, swallowing the bodies of the dead. As the world ended, and time came to a stop, a soft tune played as the last living beings swayed gently together. All around them, the last whispers of a dying universe hung in the air, igniting the flames of the Phoenix, caressing the metal edges of the phonograph and its record. </p><p>
  <em>Why were you digging? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did you bury </em>
</p><p>
  <em>before those sweet hands </em>
</p><p>
  <em>pulled me from the earth?</em>
</p><p>The Phoenix leaned his head upon his lover's chest, feeling the gentle rumble of Apocalypse humming along to the song. His heart warmed even in the face of inevitable loss. The loss in question being that the Phoenix would survive, birthing a new universe, but Apocalypse would not. </p><p>Evan swiped away a tear with his thumb. It evaporated in the flames surrounding Quentin. "It's okay, love," he whispered. "When the universe is gone, all that is left will be Her. You'll just have to give in, and we can be together. She will make everything anew." </p><p>Quentin simply tilted his head up and pressed a gentle kiss to Evan's lips. "I know. It's just... overwhelming." He didn't explain himself; he didn't need to. The Phoenix buzzed under his skin, but he and Evan swayed gently still. </p><p>
  <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not ask you, neither should you.</em>
</p><p>Evan twirled Quentin, his dark eyes burning with affection, and his blue skin lit gold by Quentin's flame. He dipped Quentin, and gazed at his lover, a small smile spreading on his lips. He savored the warmth emanating from Quentin, a prayer running through his mind that this would not be the last moment they would spend together.</p><p>
  <em>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We should just kiss like real people do.</em>
</p><p>Quentin hooked his arm around Evan's neck, his fingers gently gripping the back of his head. He met Evan in a deep kiss, closing his eyes. The Phoenix's flame engulfed them both, her eternal fire scorching them together. A tear slid down Evan's cheek this time, before he and his mortal form ceased to be. The Phoenix burst free from her shell yet again, flapping her flaming wings. Her loud, mourning cry was heard by only the undying gods of the furthest rings and Eternity himself, who saw and knew all. As she flew far away in the infinite universe, to remake what she had destroyed, the last of the ground holding the phonograph crumbled, and was swallowed. The darkness consumed the last memory of the universe, the last note of the song lingering before dissipating. </p><p>
  <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not ask and neither would you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we should just kiss like real people do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not ask you, neither should you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could just kiss like real people do.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ahve been trying to finish this for a month all i could think about was the emotions associated with this and how to convey them</p><p>twitter, insta: @sombralunaart<br/>tumblr: sombraluna</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>